Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to resource management in computer systems.
An IBM® Systems Complex (“Sysplex”) is multiple virtual and/or physical computer systems (e.g., multiple System/390 processors and/or multiple logical partitions on a single processor) presented as a single system. The multiple computer systems share a Sysplex name and resources to present as a single system. Although presented as a single system, the multiple computer systems can run multiple instances of an operating system or different operating systems. Applications running on a Sysplex may request system locks for resources that allow exclusive access to the resources. Some applications may hold a large number of system locks for a very long time (e.g., days, weeks or months). This is called a persistent system lock. When a large number of persistent system locks are held, it is possible to reach a limit of concurrent system locks. If the limit of current system locks is reached, applications will experience outages in the ability to gain exclusive access to resources.